Forbidden Attraction
by Marauders Gal
Summary: HD. An attraction that is so totally forbidden slowly begins to arise. Lies, deceit and a stolen kiss shared between the Head Boy and Girl. How far will this forbidden game of attraction go?
1. A Stolen Kiss

Forbidden Attraction

Chapter 1 – A Stolen Kiss

Disclaimer – This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Summary – H/D. An attraction that is so totally forbidden slowly begins to arise. Lies, deciet and a stolen kiss shared between the Head Boy and Girl. How far will this foribidden game of attraction go?

* * *

Hermione rushed out of the empty, freezing dungeons on the way back to her Common Room from detention with Snape. Her breath rose in a mist before her and her whole body was covered in goosebumps. She shivered as she walked through the cold stone chambers, her footsteps echoing with each one she took. Hermione jumped at every little noise; every creak, every crack. She quickened her pace before finally reaching the Entrance Hall.

She breathed a sigh of relief and began her journey up the 119 stairs she had to climb before she reached her Common Room.

Hermione Granger had been made Head Girl for her seventh year and was delighted to be informed that the Head's got their own Common Room and dormitories. What she was not so delighted to be informed was that Draco Malfoy had been named Head Boy, meaning this partnership between a Gryffindor and a Slytherin was not likely to be very productive.

Hermione could not believe that it was only Friday of the first week back and already she had received a detention. She had made a vow to work hard this year, stay out of trouble, and refuse to be distracted by anything. They NEWT's this year and couldn't afford to do badly in the examinations. But already she was breaking her vow! She scolded herself mentally and told herself that she should really watch herself.

After finally climbing the 119th step, Hermione ventured down the corridor that had the portrait to her Common Room hanging on its walls. Hermione reached the portrait of a lion and a serpent entwined and, before speaking the password, studied the painting. The serpent hissed softly and the lion roared back fiercely at it.

"Passsssword?" The serpent hissed.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," Hermione answered clearly, not only the password but her favourite subject as well. The lion roared and the snake hissed again as the portrait, leading to the Head's Common Room and sleeping quarters opened. Hermione had a reason – other than to get away from Snape – for wanting to get back to the Head's Common Room quickly.

She had agreed to meet Harry here, but it appeared as though Harry hadn't turned up. Hermione walked further into the Common Room where she spotted Draco Malfoy sprawled across the half red, half green couch in front of the fire. Obviously he had recently had a shower because his hair wasn't slicked back with a litre of gel, and was instead damp and hanging down into his eyes.

Hermione had before commented on his looks – only to herself, of course – but she knew that it wasn't just appearance that made a man. Just looking at him you wouldn't guess he's the most pig-headed, arrogant, egoistic bastard in all of Hogwarts, or that every time he opens his permanently smirking mouth to talk, someone immediately wonders what smart-arsed, derogatory, Mudblood-hating comment he's about to make.

So as Hermione looked over at Draco's apparently quite relaxed and comfortable figure, sees him notice her, groan, and open his mouth to speak, she is already prepared for his words.

"Ah, Mudblood-"Hermione cringed. "-How was your detention?" Draco smirked.

Hermione, refusing to let him get to her, laughed sarcastically, "Great, Malfoy. Cleaning out Snape's storeroom cupboards for three hours straight was an absolute blast!"

Hermione slowly walked over and sat down on the red half of the couch.

"Has Harry been around?" Hermione asked Draco quite casually, but it was obvious she was _dying_ to know. Draco suddenly – and surprisingly – turned really sour.

"No Mudblood, Golden-Boy Potter; leader of the Dream Team, The-Boy-Who-Lived and your _boyfriend_, has stood you up – once again, might I add!" Draco declared his voice unusually cold – even for him – and his lips just a thin line. He turned away from her and stared into the crackling fire. Hermione looked at him, dumbfounded and found herself put off track for a moment.

Hermione mentally shook herself, glared at Malfoy and demanded, "Don't talk about Harry like that! He obviously... had somewhere else he had to be." Her voice was strained and her words fake; even her face showed that. But never the less, she stared him down defiantly.

"Granger, the only other place he'd be is with Patil in a broom cupboard somewhere." Hermione looked at him, hurt by his words, but not shocked. She knew that her and Harry's relationship wasn't going anywhere – it wasn't working for either of them. But she wasn't going to admit that; especially not to Malfoy.

Hermione protested, "No, Harry would never-"

"He _is_ Granger, and you know it! Everyone knows it! You just can't stand the thought of losing you _precious Potter_ to some ditzy bimbo like Parvati," Draco sneered mockingly. He was right – but Hermione wasn't about to admit that.

"Shut up, Malfoy! Just because your love life goes no further than your bedroom, doesn't mean everyone else follows those guidelines!" Hermione retorted angrily.

"Well how much further than that can you go?" Draco smirked. Hermione shot him a disgusted look, but Draco just smirked at her, rolled his eyes, and gazed back down at the roaring fire.

"What's your problem with Harry anyway, Malfoy?" Hermione snapped. Draco didn't even turn his head away from the fire, though the corners of his mouth turned up in amusement.

"Do I really have to answer that, Mudblood?"

"I wouldn't have asked it otherwise."

"I've grown up hating him my whole life," Draco explained simply.

"And that's it? You hate him because you were told to by your _father_?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes, Mudblood. That's right," Draco spat nastily.

"Just like you've grown up learning to hate Mudbloods like me?!" Hermione exclaimed angrily, getting on her feet.

Draco, too, stood up, leant in close to her face and hissed, "Yes."

"You're disgusting," Hermione spat. He shrugged uncaringly.

"Only to you and your filthy blood line," Draco sneered cruelly. Hermione was livid.

"Alright, that's enough!" Hermione yelled. "Come on Malfoy, tell me the real reason you hate Harry, Ron and I! What is it, competition... jealousy even?!"

"You wouldn't understand!" Draco raised his voice furiously.

"Try me."

"Granger, I'm expected to hate Potter... I told you, I grew up hating him and that isn't about to change any time soon. And Weasley... God, it's just too hard _not _to hate Weasley! I would have hated him had I met him without my fathers influence!" Draco exclaimed. "Speaking of my father, he is at me every year because I am forever being beaten in _every _class – except Potions – by a worthless, filthy Mudblood!" He spat the last three words out slower and more hatefully than the rest.

Hermione felt a burning rage build up inside her and didn't even think twice before she slapped him furiously across the face.

"You're jealous that Harry's better than you at Quidditch – You hate Ron because he has a loving and caring family. You hate them because they all have things you desire, don't you?!" Hermione screamed at him. Draco glared at her angrily.

"Do I look like I want a huge gash on my forehead, Granger? And Quidditch is not the only thing I hate Potter for," Draco said coldly as if he didn't hear the rest of what she said. Hermione looked at him questioningly.

"I hate him because of his stupidity!" Draco burst out. Hermione frowned.

"Stupidity?" She repeated skeptically.

"Have you not noticed the way he treats you? Even you deserve better than that, Granger." Hermione – quite stunned by his comment – wasn't sure whether she should take it as a compliment or not so she kept silent.

"Do you love him?" Draco asked Hermione, throwing her off guard completely.

"E-Excuse me?" Hermione stuttered.

"I said, do you love him?" Draco repeated. Hermione looked up at Draco with a pained look on her face. She wanted to say yes... but she couldn't. She couldn't lie.

"No..." Hermione murmured softly, gazing at the ground, unable to make eye contact with Draco. She felt somewhat ashamed. Like she was in the wrong, though even she knew what Harry was doing behind her back.

"Then why are you still with him?"

"Because he loves me!" Hermione exclaimed defensively, "a-and I do love him, I just..."

"Granger, if you're going to lie at least make it sound convincing. You don't love Potter."

"Of course I do, mind your own business, Malfoy, it's got nothing to do with you!" Hermione snapped.

"If you loved him and he loved you, then neither of you would ever be unfaithful."

"I'd never-"

"I'm not talking about you, Granger; everyone knows Potter's been cheating, even you do! So quit lying to yourself."

"I'm not lying to myself!" Hermione screamed. "It's none of your business, it doesn't concern you!!"

"You know where he is right now, don't you? You know exactly what – or rather _who_ he's doing-"

"Stop it Malfoy, you've crossed the line!" There was quite a silence after that; a very awkward one. The crackling of the fire seemed to roar, making the situation even more uncomfortable. You could almost cut the tension between them with a knife. Both were on their feet glaring daggers at one another. But suddenly, something in the atmosphere change; something that had never been there before. Neither were sure exactly what it was at the time, but their reactions were shared.

The glares were wiped off their faces, and an emotion none of them could name replaced it. Without thinking, they both leaned in, catching each other's mouths in a passionate kiss. One of Hermione's hands snaked their way up into his damp blonde hair, while the other she placed on his cheek. Draco found his hands on her waist, pulling her in closer to him. Suddenly they both quickly pulled away, eyes opened wide at the other in shock. It seemed as though neither of them could believe nor comprehend what had just taken place.

The silence was deafening, the situation awkward and uncomfortable.

"I-I..." Hermione stammered, taking a nervous step backwards. Draco was still speechless and just stared at Hermione, eyes still wide in shock. A pregnant pause followed before Hermione spoke again.

"I should go... to bed... I-..." Hermione didn't finish that sentence before she turned around and ran up the stairs leading to her dormitory, leaving Draco stunned and alone, standing in the middle of the Common Room.

Once in her room, Hermione slid down the door and pulled her knees up to her chest, hugging them close to her. She didn't know what had come over her.

"I just kissed Malfoy..." Hermione told herself out loud in disbelief. She put a finger to her lips, tracing a line across them, where just moments before Draco's mouth was. She shook her head fiercely, trying to rid her mind of the kiss.

"Stop it!" She said aloud. "I'm being stupid!"

Hermione jumped off the ground and walked into her own bathroom. She turned the tap on and splashed some icy water onto her face. The cool water felt nice against her burning skin and seemed to throw her back into reality. She grabbed a towel and dried her face, looking at her reflection in the mirror. She didn't look any different – but she sure felt it. Hermione wasn't sure what it was about Draco Malfoy that made her feel like this. But she didn't want to be a part of it.

Ever.

* * *

Back in the Common Room, Draco was still standing exactly where he had been with Hermione no more than two minutes ago. Finally he seemed to snap out of his thoughts and collapsed on the couch behind him. He ran a shaky hand through his wet hair, his heart beating at quite a rapid speed.

_I didn't kiss her... that filthy Mudblood. No... she kissed me. That's right. She kissed me. _Draco convinced himself. Though he knew deep down this was not true, it made him feel better for the time being.

He exhaled deeply.

_This isn't going to affect anything. It was just a kiss; a kiss that meant nothing! Absolutely nothing! I'm going to go on living my normal life and so is she. This doesn't change anything._

How wrong he was.


	2. Hermione's Worst Fear

Forbidden Attraction

Chapter 2 – Hermione's Worst Fear

Disclaimer – This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Summary – H/D. An attraction that is so totally forbidden slowly begins to arise. Lies, deceit and a stolen kiss shared between the Head Boy and Girl. How far will this forbidden game of attraction go?

Last Chapter - _This isn't going to affect anything. It was just a kiss; a kiss that meant nothing! Absolutely nothing! I'm going to go on living my normal life and so is she. This doesn't change anything._

How wrong he was.

A/N – Some of the characters in this chapter especially, may seem a little out of character – it's completely intended. This chapter, also, contains some scenes not for the kiddies! So if you're not up to it, this is a warning to press that _back_ button!

Thanks to all my reviewers! They're all much appreciated. Keep up the constructive critisism and please feel free to email or review me if you find any errors in this story! Thank you!

* * *

He was swimming peacefully in the clear blue water. The sky above him held no trace of clouds and the sun shined brightly down, reflecting on the water. Surrounding the water was a forest of trees, flowers, and many creatures that roamed through out it. Their noises seemed to make this unknown land even more serene.

He lay back in the water, letting it flow over his body. He had never in his life felt at such peace.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!!!

_What on earth is that sound?!_ He thought, his eyes scanning the skies for the source. But the noise was quite out of place for his surroundings and alas he could not find it. He screwed shut his eyes and dived into the water to escape that wretched noise. But still it continued incessantly.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

He groaned and swam deeper, down further and further and further-

A splitting ache seared through his head as it came into impact with something hard.

_Have I reached the bottom of the lake? _He thought incredulously, and opened his eyes. Instead of the clear blue water he expected, dark green flooded his vision.

"What the...?-"Draco Malfoy backed away from the mass of green until he hit something solid.

His bed.

He gazed wildly around the room. The dark green mass had been the carpet in his dormitory, which is was now sitting on. It had only been a dream.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!!!

And there was the ruckus that had awoken him from his slumber. Someone was knocking at the portrait to the Heads Common Room. He groaned and slowly, putting his hands on the bedpost for support, he stood up. The splitting ache in his head returned – obviously he had fallen out of ben and hit his head on the floor. After cursing softly under his breath, he threw on his black imported dressing gown and went out into the corridor.

GONG, GONG, GONG!!!

The sound made Draco jump about a foot in the air. His heart pumping, Draco's eyes scanned the room until he found the source of the noise.

GONG, GONG, GONG!!!

An old grandfather clock that Dumbledore had, for some unknown reason, felt the need to place in the Common Room. It was a funny thing; it wouldn't _GONG_ at every hour like it was supposed to and, instead, seemed to go off whenever it felt like it. Like at six o'clock in the morning.

Draco, suppressing the urge to just smash the clock into pieces, walked passed it and towards the portrait.

_If this is Crabbe or Goyle, I swear I'm gonna-_

But as he swung open the portrait and stared outside into the corridor, he did not find any of his Slytherin friends. In fact, the boy in front of him was his sworn enemy. Harry Potter.

Just seeing Harry made all the memories of last night rush back to him. The fight. The silence. The _kiss_...

He felt a pit of something build up in his stomach. Was it guilt? No, it was definitely not guilt. He wasn't even the slightest bit guilty – even if Hermione did have a boyfriend; it was nothing compared to what Harry was doing to her. If anything, he felt angry. Angry that Harry – who had not only woken him up at six in the morning – dared to show his face here in the Common Room after standing Hermione up last night. Standing her up for Parvati Patil.

Harry himself seemed a little angry, but as though he were forcing himself to be calm. Draco could see right through him. Harry's hair was all over the place, his glasses askew and a couple of buttons on his shirt, visible under his robe, were done up in the wrong holes. Draco raised a questioning eyebrow.

"What do you want, Potter?" Draco spat, wanting to do to Harry the same thing he had wanted to do to the clock just moments ago. Harry staggered forward, grabbing onto the wall to keep him balanced. Then Draco realised something.

Harry was drunk.

"Move outta my way, Malfoy, I need to talk to 'Mione," Harry slurred, trying to push past Draco. Draco pushed him back easily and rolled his eyes at him.

"She doesn't want to see you, Potter. Not at this time of the morning and definitely not with you in this state," Draco said in disgust, looking at Harry's drunken figure up and down before returning his gaze to Harry's face. He had dark circles around his eyes and it seemed that he hadn't yet slept.

"No, no, my 'Mione always wants to see me. Always," Harry insisted, still trying to push past Draco.

"Not anymore," Draco informed him curtly.

"What would you know, Malfoy?" Harry started aggressively.

"She's asleep, Potter, so just let her be. Come back later when you're not so inebriated," Draco said. Harry pushed Draco into the wall and strode past him into the Common Room.

"'Mione, 'Mione?" Harry yelled, circling the Common Room. "It's Harry."

"Well at least now she has a chance to run," Draco murmured under his breath.

"'Mione? Where are you?" Harry called, stumbling over a small table, sending a vase of lilies crashing to the ground. Pieces of shattered china flew everywhere. The water left a damp patch on the carpet and the lilies themselves lay still, overlapping each other.

"Get out Potter! I told you she doesn't want to see you!" Draco snarled angrily. Harry turned to face him.

"She's my girlfriend and I'll see her when I want to see her!" Harry shouted and threw a jagged piece of broken china at Draco. Caught by surprise, Draco did not manage to move in time and the piece of china left a little cut on the side of his cheek. Harry, smirking triumphantly, made his way up the stairs, leading to the dormitory where Hermione was sleeping. Draco almost followed him, but suddenly Hermione's angry voice filled his head.

"Mind your own business, Malfoy, it's got nothing to do with you!"

Draco sighed and collapsed on the couch, spreading himself out. It was time to back off. It really did have nothing to do with him. And he didn't care about it anyway. Malfoy's don't care about other peoples feelings... feelings are weak. And it was their business; he played no part in that.

_With the exception that you kissed her..._

"Shut up," Draco muttered and closed his eyes.

* * *

Hermione was in a deep sleep. She rolled over and murmured something incomprehensible under her breath. The knocking at the portrait that had awoken Draco had not awoken her. The sky had started to lighten outside. Smears of pink and orange indicated a beautiful day ahead. Birds were twittering happily outside in their nests and the creatures of the Forbidden Forest seemed to be asleep. The lake was still, there wasn't a cloud in the sky, and the air held no trace of wind.

But suddenly that all changed.

Hermione was down there in the grounds of Hogwarts. Black clouds moved in and the wind began to blow, fiercely whipping her hair in her face. The rain poured down and she ran blindly in search of shelter.

"'Mione, 'Mione? It's Harry."

_Oh no! _Hermione thought frantically, and ran faster away from the voice.

"'Mione? Where are you?" Harry's taunting voice surrounded her. _Where is he?! _

Hermione just kept on running. Suddenly, there was a thump, followed closely by a loud and echoing crash. Hermione screamed.

_Was that thunder?! _Hermione thought, wildly looking up at the black sky above in alarm.

"Get out Potter! I told you she doesn't want to see you!"

_Who was that?!_ Hermione thought, looking around. It was so familiar yet she could not identify it. But she agreed with the voice.

Go away Harry – please, I don't want to see you... 

"She's my girlfriend and I'll see her when I want to see her!"

No, no, leave me alone! Stay away from me! 

THUMP, THUMP, THUMP!

His thundering footsteps were nearing.

"'Mione... 'Mione..."

THUMP, THUMP, THUMP!

No, stop, please! Don't come any closer! 

But still closer and closer they came. She ran faster than she had ever run before, but the voice and his footsteps still seemed right behind her.

"'Mione... 'Mione..."

THUMP, THUMP, THUMP!

"Stop! I don't want to se you! I know about you a Parvati!"

Silence.

The wind no longer blew, nor did the rain fall. The footsteps stopped and the voice ceased. And though she was still running, her footsteps made no noise on the slippery, wet grass. So caught up in fear, Hermione didn't notice the lake.

SPLASH!

Hermione sat up bolt right, water dripping from her hair and face. She was in her dormitory – not in the grounds of Hogwarts. It was only a dream. She touched her face, which was still dripping with water.

But if it were only a dream then the water- 

Hermione's wandering eyes stopped dead and her blood seemed to run cold. Right there, next to her bed, empty cup in hand, stood Harry.

Hermione gasped and clasped a hand to her mouth. Harry was glaring furiously at her, his knuckles white from gripping the water cup.

"Harry, how did you get in here?" Hermione asked, hoping she didn't sound as terrified as she felt. Harry's glare disappeared.

"Malfoy opened the portrait. Wouldn't let me in at first, but I dealt with him," Harry smirked in a way Hermione had never seen before. It frightened her.

"What do you mean? What did you do to him?" Hermione asked. Harry slammed the cup down onto her dresser, causing Hermione to flinch.

"It doesn't matter, I'm here now," Harry said in a soothing voice, sitting down on the bed and began playing with her hair. Hermione pulled back, but Harry didn't let go. Hermione let out a cry of pain.

"Harry! Let go!" Hermione exclaimed. But Harry just ignored her and continued to twirl her hair around his fingers. A mad look crossed his face.

"You're so beautiful, 'Mione," Harry whispered, resting his head under her chin, one hand still in her hair. With the other hand, he slowly began tracing lines down her face to her neck. They sent shivers down her spine.

_Please stop Harry!_ Hermione thought desperately. As if reading her thoughts, he did stop. He sat up and looked down at her, a strange look on his face.

"'Mione... let's take out relationship one step further," Harry said softly. It wasn't a request – it was a command. Hermione's eyes widened.

"But Harry, I'm not ready-"

"Sshhh..." Harry refused to listen to her. He silenced her by placing his mouth roughly over hers in a fierce kiss. His hands roamed up and down her body, as he pushed his tongue deeper into her mouth. Hermione winced at his ferocity.

Oh god, oh no. Please stop, this can't be happening...!!! 

Hermione could smell the beer on his breath and was immediately disgusted.

He's drunk! 

Hermione moved her hands up to stop Harry's wandering ones, but Harry just grabbed both her hands in one of his and continued on. Hermione felt a wave of panic wash over her. She tried pulling away from him, but he just moved his body on top of her, straddling her waist. He stopped kissing her for a moment and moved his hands to the waistband of her pants. Hermione's eyes filled with tears.

"Harry, please – don't do this!" Hermione choked hysterically, her voice cracking as she spoke. Harry looked reassuringly at her.

"Don't worry baby. It'll only hurt for a second," he whispered with a smirk and began hungrily easing her pants off her hips.

"No Harry, don't!" Hermione screamed loudly. Harry threw one of his hands over her mouth, smothering her screams and continued his work with his other hand.

* * *

"No Harry, don't!"

Draco sat up bolt right on the couch. Hermione's desperate cry for help seemed to still echo in his head. Had he drifted off to sleep and only dreamed it? Somehow, he thought not. He listened harder and sure enough he could hear movement in Hermione's dorm. He sprung up from the couch and slowly walked up the staircase leading to her room. Muffled noises became clearer as he neared the door.

What the hell is going on in there? 

He reached the door and went to open it but the handle caught – it was locked.

Inside the room, Harry, too distracted by what he was doing, missed the noise the Draco made – but Hermione didn't. Though Harry's hand was still over her mouth, she began screaming. She tore and scratched at his hands with her nails and eventually he let go.

"Help me!" Hermione screamed, but it was short-lived. Harry struck her cheek with the back of his hand, sending her head crashing into the bed head. She cried out in pain, but it only came out in a low whimper. Fresh tears rolled down her face now, but this did not stop Harry from fumbling with her pants.

"No, stop it... please, I beg you..." Hermione whispered feebly. She coughed, spraying some blood onto Harry's shirt, but he neither noticed nor cared. Suddenly the door flew open. Harry spun around to see what all the commotion was about when suddenly Draco's fist connected with his jaw and he was sent flying off the bed.

Hermione cried out in shock and stared at Harry's unmoving figure on the ground in shock, but also with relief. She looked up at Draco to find him staring at her, concern written all over his face. Quickly he replaced it with a blank emotion – Malfoy's, after all, show no emotion or feeling towards anything.

"You okay, Granger?" He asked, his voice void of emotion. Hermione was trembling, her hair a mess and her face stained with tears. One cheek was stinging and bright red from where Harry had slapped her, and she looked close to bursting into tears.

Hermione didn't even answer him. Slowly she stood up, threw her robe – which was handing over her desk chair – over her nightclothes and ran out of the room, without a second look at Harry. Draco went to stop her, to question her, to see if she was all right – but again he remembered:

_It's none of my business._

He looked down at Harry's passed out figure sprawled on the floor. This was really none of his business either, but he was glad he had interrupted. He rolled Harry over so he was on his back.

_Hmm... broken nose... we'll blame that on the fall. They'll hardly believe him – he's quite intoxicated._

Draco hauled Harry up over his shoulder. Staggering under Harry's weight, Draco made his way down to the Common Room. He forced himself to stop wondering where Hermione had gone, and continued towards to portrait. He kicked it open, walked a few paces down the hall before dumping Harry on the ground. He landed with a soft thud, an '_oomph'_ escaping his lips as he impacted with the floor. Draco could hardly care less though, and retreated back to the Common Room with only one thought on his mind; sleep.


	3. The Beginnings of a Mystery

Forbidden Attraction

Chapter 3 – The Beginnings of a Mystery

Disclaimer – This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Summary – H/D. An attraction that is so totally forbidden slowly begins to arise. Lies, deceit, and a stolen kiss shared between the Head Boy and Girl. How far will this forbidden game of attraction go?

Last Chapter - Draco hauled Harry up over his shoulder. Staggering under Harry's weight, Draco made his way down to the Common Room. He forced himself to stop wondering where Hermione had gone, and continued towards to portrait. He kicked it open, walked a few paces down the hall before dumping Harry on the ground. He landed with a soft thud, an '_oomph'_ escaping his lips as he impacted with the floor. Draco could hardly care less though, and retreated back to the Common Room with only one thought on his mind; sleep.

* * *

Hermione ran down the corridor, her robe billowing around her. She angrily wiped her tear stained face, but fresh tears only took their place.

"Stop crying!" She ordered herself. But it was no use. She was beyond hysterical now. She was in disbelief. It was hard for her to comprehend that the guy she had been going out with for just over six months, and that she possibly even loved, could so something so horrible to her.

_He's supposed to love me. Did he forget that?!_

More tears rolled down her face, but she kept running. The sun was almost up now, but Hermione ahd no idea of the time. The pinky-orange light was slowly beginning to turn yellow as the sun came closer and closer to rising. Bright light streamed through the high windows in the corridor. The people in their portraits were starting to wake, and some of the early birds even attempted to make conversation with Hermione. But she didn't even hear them, she was so caught up in her thoughts. She just kept running.

Hermione had no idea of where she was going – all she knew was that she had to get away. She turned down a few corridors and after a while, lost track of where she was. She began to slow down, carefully looking around her. She had never been in this corridor before. As a matter of fact, she had never been in a corridor even _remotely_ like this before.

The floor was covered in a fluffy white carpet, and little charms hung from the ceiling. The walls, instead of being covered with portraits, were decorated with tapestries, all the way along the hall. Suddenly Hermione felt exhausted, as though she hadn't slept at all. She staggered and fell onto the white carpet. It was so soft between her fingers. Gently she lay down her head on the floor and let sleep consume her.

* * *

Draco didn't awake until around 10:30 that Saturday morning. He had a quick shower and dressed, throwing on his robe before going down to the Common Room. Hermione still wasn't back.

Maybe I should go check in her dormitory-

_No, it's none of your business! Stop thinking about her, Draco you dimwit!_ The little voice inside his head told him.

Draco sat down on the couch in front of the fire and began to think.

_Why do I find myself thinking about that Mudblood Granger all the time? How come I always feel sorry for her each time Potter stands her up? Why am I always concerned about her wellbeing?_

_This is stupid! Malfoy's aren't supposed to feel emotion... they're for the weak-minded; not for me._

But still, that kiss... 

_No! I refuse to think about it! It meant nothing. We were both just caught up in the heat of things. Anyway, she was the one who made a move on me first._

_Yeah right._

Draco shook his head roughly, trying to rid himself of all these thoughts.

_I can't like Granger – a Mudblood, of all things! What would mother and father say? Professor Snape? The rest of Slytherin?..._

_I'd be disowned, that's for sure. My father would probably try to kill me, I'd no longer be Snape's favourite, and my friends would never talk to me again. All that for a stupid Mudblood? No way. No way in hell._

* * *

It was quite a while before Draco left the Common Room. He would have stayed longer, but his stomach began protesting. So that's how he found himself at lunch, surrounded by his gang of Slytherin's, on what seemed to be – to everyone else – quite a normal day.

He hardly spoke, and ate only what he had to, to stop the growling of his stomach. None of his _friends_ noticed he was troubled. They were too busy focusing on their own lives to worry about anyone else's. Draco could hardly complain though. He was like that too. Or at least was until he started worrying about Hermione.

Draco leant his elbow on the table, rested his head in his hand, and sighed.

_Stop thinking about it Malfoy, and enjoy yourself. She's just a worthless, filthy, pathetic little Mudblood that isn't even worthy to speak your name. Get that through your head and move on! _The little voice inside his head insisted.

"Hey Malfoy, did you hear about Potter?" Draco's heart skipped a beat. "In the hospital wing _again_! I wonder what _brave_ and _heroic_ deed he's done this time!!" Blaise exclaimed, and the whole Slytherin Table burst out into laughter, earning them all frowns of disapproval from the teachers and stares from students. Even Draco couldn't help but let out a laugh.

Brave and heroic?! 

He snorted. Of course that's what everyone was going to think. They always do... but that's only because Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, refuses to die and is constantly throwing himself in from of danger, and more specifically, Voldemort. Draco didn't call that bravery. It was more like attention seeking and stupidity mixed together.

And if that's bravery... well the Gryffindor's can keep it! 

Draco shook his head.

_There was nothing courageous about what he did this morning. It's a shame they all don't know the real Harry Potter._

Lunch for Draco was pretty much over after that. Everything his friends said was as unappealing as the next, and he finally decided he'd prefer to be in the Common Room. He stood up and left the Great Hall, which was teeming with students now. He sighed with relief as soon as he was out. The noise in there was just too much for him.

On the way back to the Head's Common Room, he took a few shortcuts. His father had passed on a few secrets about Hogwarts and its many secret passageways.

I think I'll have a long, hot bath when I get ba- 

Draco stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes focused on the ground about ten meters in front of him. He had just turned the corner to a corridor about halfway back to the Common Room and he'd spotted something. Or rather, someone. Hermione Granger.

_Bloody hell, Granger, what mess have you gotten yourself into this time?_ Draco thought as he slowly walked over to where Hermione lay on the cold stone floor. The corridor they were in was quite an ordinary one. The floors, walls, and ceiling were all made of stone, a small strip of red carpet covering the floor. The walls had normal, boring old portraits on them, most of which were staring down at them in silence. Draco, however, ignored them as he knelt down next to Hermione and checked her neck for a pulse. And sure enough, it was there.

'_Good,'_ Draco thought as he started to leave. _'At least she's not dead-'_

Hermione rolled over and grabbed Draco's arm in her sleep, murmuring softly, a pained look on her face. Draco gently tried to pry her fingers off him but felt they would not budge.

_Great. Now I'm stuck here in the middle of this cold bloody corridor with an unconscious Mudblood whose having Potter-issues. Could things get any worse?!_

Suddenly, Ron appeared at the end of the corridor.

_Note to self; never ask self that question again. Ever._

Draco braced himself.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Ron bellowed down the hall, and came bounding down towards them. Draco didn't bother answering him. When Ron came skidding to a halt beside him, Draco heard a sharp intake of breath.

"You've killed her!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Well obviously not, Weasel, seeing as she is still breathing, has a pulse and is gripping onto my arm as though she'd die if she let go," Draco replied, the slightest hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Then what in blazes happened?! Get off her!" Ron made a move to pull Draco's arm away from her.

"Hey, it's her that won't let me go!" Draco protested, holding up his arm, which Hermione still had in a vice-grip. Ron just stared at him.

"She probably fainted or something," Draco suggested. "Can you _please_ get her off me? I really not have time for this." Ron knelt down beside him and eventually eased Hermione's fingers from Draco's arm. Draco sprung up immediately and began walking up the corridor.

"Wait Malfoy, wait! What the hell happened? How did she get like this?!" Ron demanded, yelling back down the corridor. Draco didn't stop walking or even turn around.

"Maybe you should ask your friend Potter."

Silence followed. Behind him, Draco could almost hear Ron thinking, though he didn't bother stopping to listen. He heard the scuffle of Ron's shoes and heavy footsteps until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Ron span him around.

"Just stop would you?! Can you just tell me what happened to her in a few simple sentences?" Ron asked. Draco studied him for a moment. He looked worried and Draco was sure he could see concern in those eyes. But still... did Ron deserve the full story? Would he believe it? Would he even be able to take it?

"Obviously she's just tired and probably fainted from exhaustion. I heard the bookworm reading up late last night, "Draco lied.

Why am I lying for her?! 

"Just take her back to the Common Room and let her sleep."

"Well then you'll need to come with me," Ron said. "I don't know the password."

"It's Def-"Draco stopped, remember something Dumbledore had said to him and Hermione at the start of the year in his office.

"_The new Heads Common Room and dormitories are privileges myself and the staff of Hogwarts have presented to you. I must warn you that we can take it all away should you choose not to abide by the rules. One of these rules – and an extremely important one – is this:_

_You are not allowed – at anytime or in any circumstances – to inform any student, teacher, Witch, Wizard, Muggle or creature of the password to the Head's Common Room. This is so very important and I cannot stress how so it is for you to keep it to yourself._

Draco really hated Dumbledore at times; most of the time. But he wasn't going to go against his rules... well, not the major ones anyway!

Draco sighed in defeat.

"Fine, follow me. I was on my way there anyway," Draco grumbled and led the way to the Common Room. Ron quickly picked up Hermione and followed. When they reached the portrait of the entwined lion and snake Draco whispered the password so that Ron couldn't catch it, and it sprung immediately open. He led Ron inside and simply pointed to the stairs that led to Hermione's room.

"You know, Hermione isn't the lightest thing in the world," Ron groaned, staring pointedly at Draco.

"Your problem, not mine," Draco said simply and turned to go to his dorm room.

"Well you could at least open the door for me!" Ron yelled. By now he was struggling just keeping Hermione off the ground.

"Just shove her on the couch then!" Draco replied impatiently, tapping his foot on the ground while he waited for Ron to lay her down on the couch nearest to the fire. Then he turned back around to go to his dorm. He stopped suddenly though, as more of Dumbledore's words filled his head.

"_Just to clarify rule number 119, _That neither the Head Boy or Head Girl is permitted to invite another student, teacher, Witch, Wizard, Muggle or creature into the Head Boy and Girl Common Room or Dormitories, except on exceptional circumstances. _Now, Professor's McGonagall, Snape, and myself are the exceptions for teachers. The house elves, of course, have their own ways of entering. And your friends are allowed to visit you, but only during certain hours. These hours are between six and seven thirty and night on a weekday. On a weekend the hours are from two till three in the afternoon, and then again from seven till ten thirty at night. I have here a list of special events-"_

_Dumbledore pulled out a list about 10 feet long. It was a roster showing the visiting hours of every single day of the year._

"_-Christmas, Easter, Halloween – all these will have extended hours. Of course, if you ever have any of your own special events, you will have to come and seek Professor's McGonagall or Snape or myself for permission first."_

Draco stared at the list right now that was tacked up just near the old Grandfather Clock. It was lunchtime, and today was hardly a special event. Draco sighed.

"Sorry Weasley, but you'll have to leave-" and before Ron could object, "-school rules." Draco added the last bit with a smirk. Ron glared at him furiously.

"You're an insensitive prat, Malfoy!" Ron retorted.

"_Insensitive_? That's quite a long word for you, Weasley. Did your Mudblood friend Granger teach you that?" Draco sneered. Strangely, as soon as he said the words he felt a pit of nausea in his stomach.

"Don't you dare talk about Hermione like that!" Ron shouted angrily.

"Just get out Weasley! Or I'll get Snape to remove you," Draco said threateningly.

"You're heartless, you know that Malfoy?" Ron spat in disgust. "What if she's hurt or something."

"Well the worst thing she'll have is a concussion and whose going to care if she never wakes up?!" The pain in Draco's stomach suddenly seemed to multiply by a thousand, and he actually had to clutch the back of the couch to keep himself up.

"I'll give you a concussion in a minute-" Ron started threateningly.

"Does it look like I'm caring, Weasley?" Draco asked rhetorically. Ron just glared at him.

"Weasel, if it concerns you so much, then take her to the Hospital Wing!" Draco suggested, just wishing that Ron would leave. Ron looked at him, a bewildered expression on his face.

"All the way to the Hospital Wing? Up three flights of stairs?!" Ron exclaimed incredulously. "Geez Malfoy, it was a struggle just getting her all the way here!"

"Like I said, not my problem, "Draco said simply.

"Well can you at least wait here with her while I go fetch Pomfrey?" Ron asked.

"N-"But something stopped Draco from refusing.

_GONG GONG GONG._

Ron jumped about a foot in the air.

"What th-"

"It's just a clock, Weasley. You know, those things that tell the time? And, oh, would you look at that! Three chimes – it must be three o-clock!"

"Just watch her Malfoy," Ron snarled, turning his head away to hide his bright red ears.

"Fine, whatever," Draco said finally and watched Ron run out of the Common Room. Draco sighed.

"Weasley can be a real pest sometimes." He took a seat in an armchair and studied the Head Girl sprawled across the couch in front of him.

_Granger, Granger, Granger... why do you get yourself mixed up in these situations? Why do you even bother with Potter?_

Draco glanced down at the watch on his wrist.

His blood ran cold.

It was only one o'clock.

* * *

A/N – Just incase any of you didn't realise or remember... the clock went off before with three _GONGS_... meaning three o'clock. Hmm... that's all I'm saying. :P

A/N 2 – Another authors note... At the start when Hermione is in that corridor with the fluffy carpet, she's dreaming. All will be revealed soon!

A/N 3 - Just remembered something else. There's a fair bit of OOC-ness in this story. Please, please, please!!! do NOT send me abusive flames telling me the sad story of how I've wrecked your favourite character. It's meant to be like this - plot reasons. Just be patient and wait to find out!!!

A/N 4 - Okay, I must be getting annoying by now. I'd just like to apologise to any of you reading this story whom have also read any of my other stories... SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING!!! I just really love this story!

Marauders Gal


	4. Emotions

Forbidden Attraction 

Chapter 4 – Emotions

Disclaimer – This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Summary – H/D. An attraction that is so totally forbidden slowly begins to arise. Lies, deceit, and a stolen kiss shared between the Head Boy and Girl. How far will this forbidden game of attraction go?

Last Chapter - Draco glanced down at the watch on his wrist.

His blood ran cold.

It was only one o'clock.

* * *

Draco's eyes flew over to the old Grand Father clock beside the fireplace. His heart slowed down. It said one o'clock on that one too…

_Then why all the chimes?_

_It's faulty, remember? _The little voice inside his head said.

Immediately he kicked himself mentally for over-reacting.

_It's just a stupid clock. It's been playing up since the start of the year! Who cares if it tells the wrong time?_

But still, as Draco turned his gaze away from the clock and back to Hermione lying on the couch, the sinking feeling returned in the pit of his stomach. He knew deep down that there was something strange about that clock. He should have done something about it then.

He glanced over at Hermione's figure almost guiltily. He felt partly responsible, but he wasn't sure why.

_It was Potter's fault. Potter put her in this state. He got her worried, he was the one who ruined whatever it was that they had. Not me. I had nothing to do with it._

_Malfoy's aren't even supposed to feel emotions! What the hell are you thinking! I shouldn't been feeling all this... this… _stuff!_ It's not right! What would father think?_

_Oh yes, always back to your father, isn't it. Your whole life based on how your own father was brought up. Slowly being molded into the same, cold-hearted, self-absorbed, miniature version of your fath-_

_Shut up!_

Draco had been mentally battling with himself for a while now. Ever since all this stuff with Harry and Hermione had begun, Draco had found himself dealing with emotions he had never felt before. He did things he could never before have pictured himself doing. He felt and thought things he never thought he would.

_But why? Why is all this happening to me! I don't even feel like myself anymore! I feel as though someone is writing out my life and I have no choice but to follow their instructions. What the hell is wrong with me!_

Draco looked back over at Hermione.

_Why does she have to be so damn pretty?_

Hermione's rich chocolate brown hair was dangling from the arm of the chair where her head rested. It was usually shiny, but today and for the last few weeks it had been dull and limp. Her usual bouncy silky curls lacked in colour and life. Her face seemed drawn as though the colour had been drained out of it. Her lips, usually a luscious red, were now pale pink. She looked sick. Really sick.

_Maybe I should have helped Weasley take her to the Hospital Wing…_

_No! Stop kidding yourself! You don't care. You couldn't give a flying f-_

"Mmmhmm…"

Draco almost jumped out of his chair in shock. Hermione groaned again and moved one of her arms to lay on her stomach. Her eyes flickered but did not open. Draco watched her tentatively as she squirmed around on the couch, her brows darkening into a frown. Another emotion suddenly flickered across her face; different to the first. Not discomfort, but… _fear?_

Draco studied her face again, making sure he wasn't imagining it. She screwed up her face and took in a sudden sharp breath. It was definitely fear.

"What's happening to you, Granger?" Draco asked softly, looking down on her sympathetically.

_And what the hell is happening to me!_

For almost half an hour Draco sat there studying the Head Girl curiously. She was still tossing and turning on the couch, mumbling incoherently under her breath. Draco was sitting back in his chair, arms folded neatly across his chest. Strangely enough he didn't mind watching over her. Actually, he rather liked it. Though he'd never admit it; not aloud.

_Where the hell is Weasley! Does it really take _that_ long to get to the Hospital Wing? Did he get lost or anything? I thought it didn't take much brains to walk there… I mean, Potter practically lives there, so it can't be that hard! Oh well, I suppose I was wrong._

Draco paused for a moment.

_Note to self; never admit that aloud._

Draco absentmindedly gazed around the room, not really taking in the stone walls covered in assorted tapestries and portraits. Or the dim flickering of the fire. And he most certainly did not see the pair of eyes staring intently down at him from where they hid concealed by a rather large tapestry.

The owner of these eyes watched Draco with immense curiousity. They flashed with delight, unable to suppress a cackle before suddenly disappearing with a blink.

Draco's head snapped over towards the source of the noise and for the first time he noticed the tapestry on the wall.

_What the hell was that!_

Draco's eyes scanned the tapestry searching for any signs of movement; anything that could have made that noise. But he couldn't see anything. Draco just shrugged and turned away, non-fussed.

_It was probably just some stupid rat._

And so Draco forgot about it. For the time being, anyway.

Draco looked down at his watch again.

_One-forty five … what the hell is taking Weasley _so bloody long

Finally, Draco had had enough. He jumped up out of his seat, and with one last glance at Hermione, headed over to the portrait to find Ron.

"No don't!"

Draco span around quickly, eyes opened wide, expecting to see Hermione sitting there wide-awake, calling him back. But she was still asleep. Her face was contorted with such terror that Draco, with wide eyes, pondered exactly what it was that frightened her so much. Draco frowned and walked quickly back beside the couch.

* * *

_Harry. It was all Harry's fault. Harry's fault for the things that went wrong. Harry's fault for the friends they'd lost. All Harry._

_Hermione sat primly in her chair, a blank, and calm emotion forced over her face. She stared directly forward, her eyes unmoving. Those cold, dull eyes that were once a vibrant brown seemed to bore into thin-air, burning a hole in it with her eyes. Her face was gaunt, her cheeks hollow and the black bags under her eyes seemed to never want to leave. Her lips were pale and chapped as they gracefully sipped from the expensive china teacup. _

_The once bright, top-of-her-year Hogwarts student was now a sad and lonely woman._

_As her trembling hands placed the teacup back on the matching china saucer an enraged roar erupted from inside the house. She turned to face their proud cottage when her husband Harry burst through the front door, trampling over their felicitous garden and stormed over to where she sat at the glass table._

"_What do you think you were doing sleeping with him!" Harry screamed at her, grabbing a fistful of her unkempt hair and pulling her face up to look directly into his eyes. Those cruel, terrifying eyes that kept her awake at night. She same ones that plagued her dreams. Those same eyes that watched her every forced move. The eyes of Harry Potter had changed greatly over the years. Hermione's own eyes immediately stung with tears, knowing what was to come._

"_Nothing, I wasn't-" Hermione began in terror, but Harry's eyes flashed, showing the true maniac within._

"_DON'T LIE TO ME!" Harry bellowed, gripping her hair tighter causing Hermione to cry out in pain._

"_I didn't, I swear, you know I would never deceive you!" Hermione shrieked, tears rolling freely down her distressed features._

"_Liar," Harry spat, eyes flashing more dangerously than ever. "I saw you go off with him with my very own eyes." Hermione whimpered feebly._

"_Harry please, you have to believe me," Hermione pleaded. "I love yo-"_

"_You love _him_!" Harry interrupted. "You can't lie to me, Hermione. I know you all too well."_

"_If you knew me well enough you'd know that I'm unhappy!" Hermione screamed. "You would let me go if you loved me!"_

_Harry looked at her, a cruel, tantalising smile creeping up on his face._

"_Then I expect you shall be living here quite a long time." The tears just kept rolling._

"_Why can't I just be happy, Harry?" Hermione asked him, almost pleading, as he let go of her hair, only to trace his fingers down to grip her chin._

"_People like you don't deserve happiness, Hermione. I buy you everything you want, anything you desire and you don't appreciate any of it."_

"_Possessions… I don't want possessions, Harry! I want a family, I want a loving husband, I want to know what it's like to feel cheerful again! I hate living like this!"_

_Harry's glare turned more stony than ever and his grip tightened on her chin._

"_Ungrateful… you are so ungrateful. Look at the house around you! The roof above your head I provide you out of the kindness of my heart. The food on the table each night."_

_Harry raised a hand._

"_You should learn to respect your superiors."_

_Hermione curled back in terror._

"_No Harry, don't!"_

_Before bringing his hand down he curled it into a fist and began the work that had become a daily ritual._

_

* * *

_

Hermione moaned and screwed her eyes together. Her hands flew up to her face as she squirmed around on the couch, unintelligible cries escaping those chapped lips. Draco, now on his knees beside her, shook her arm gently in an attempt to wake her. However this polite, gentle gesture did not seem to calm or wake her. In fact, she thrashed about even more as Draco's skin made contact with hers.

Draco drew back as Hermione's hand slapped him away, watching her in shock and utter disbelief, wondering what on earth could possibly be so bad. The discomfort and fear on her face was almost too much to take. He grabbed her a little more roughly on both arms this time, firstly ceasing her thrashing – but not for long – and then he tried to wake her.

"Wake up!" Not so subtly. Hermione just groaned and tried to throw him off her. Draco shook her a little harder this time.

"Err… Granger? Wake up…" Draco paused momentarily. "… Now."

The unsure tone in his voice did nothing to help wake her. Draco, growing impatient now, took a deep breath and made sure his face was reasonably close to hers – so she could hear him, of course.

"Wake up!" Draco yelled. Hermione's eyes flew open in an instant and she went to sit up bolt right with a gasp, but her head suddenly connected with Draco's with a sickening crack. Both of them simultaneously groaned in pain, clutching their heads.

"Granger!" Draco moaned, squinting his eyes open, his hands still clamped on his forehead. Hermione just groaned in reply, her head throbbing with pain. As Draco slowly pushed himself away from Hermione, collapsing on the armchair beside her, she sat up, a hand to her head.

"What the hell were you doing, Malfoy!" Hermione cursed through clenched teeth, trying to ground out the pain. "Give me a heart attack? Or more like crack my head open!"

"You were dreaming," Draco said, rubbing his forehead gently, wincing as he touched the purplish bruise that was beginning to form there. "What were _you_ doing lying in the middle of the corridor?" Hermione shot him a puzzled look.

"Corridor?" Hermione asked. Draco looked at her in disbelief, finally letting go of his forehead.

"Need I remind you, Granger?" Draco asked, almost exasperatedly. Hermione just continued staring at him, a pointed expression on her face. Draco sighed.

"Do you remember anything about last night, Granger? Anything at all about earlier this morning?" Draco enquired. Hermione thought about it for a moment.

"Well, last night I remember we were in the Common Room talking and-" she broke off blushing at Draco, who tried to act non-fussed, but a pink tinge was creeping up on his cheeks. "And this morning…" Hermione again trailed off, staring off into space, a dark and troubled expression crossing over her face. "Harry."

"I found you in the middle of the corridor," Draco said. "An hour or so after you took off."

"Where was I?" Hermione asked.

"The Transfiguration Wing on the fourth floor. Then Weasley came along-"

"Ron? What was he doing there?" Hermione asked. Draco paused.

"Come to think of it, I have no idea," Draco said, seemingly shocked he didn't know the answer. "Anyway, he carried you back to the Common Room-"

"_All_ the way back to the Common Room!" Hermione exclaimed. "But why didn't one of you just wake me?"

"Granger, are you going to actually let me tell the story or are you just going to keep talking over the top of me?"

"Sorry."

"Good. Now, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted for the millionth time-"

"Just get on with it, Malfoy!"

"Fine. Well, Weasley thought that you were sick, so he wanted to take you to the Hospital Wing, but I said you had only fainted-"

"_Only!_ Gee thanks Malfoy! Your courtesy is simply blowing me away!"

"_Granger-"_

"Fine, get on with it!

"So, I told him you had _only_ fainted, so he carried you here. Then…" Draco glanced towards the portrait. Suddenly his tone changed completely. "Then the bloody git made me stay here and baby-sit you, whilst he left to get Madam Pomfrey!" Draco paused for second, looking down at his watch. "And that was an hour and a half ago."

"You mean you actually stayed here this whole time?" Hermione asked, an almost awed looking on her face. Draco, on the other hand, shuffled uncomfortably in his seat.

"Well, I had nothing else to do…" he mumbled quietly.

"Well… thank you," Hermione said, rather uncomfortably, looking up at him. She winced as she noticed the purple bruise she saw on his forehead.

"Sorry about that," Hermione said, pointing to it guiltily. Draco's hand automatically went up to his now flawed forehead, cringing as his fingers brushed over it. He looked up at her and saw that she, too, had a rather large bruise.

"Don't worry, I'm not the only one," Draco smirked, looking at the bruise above Hermione's right eyebrow. She touched it and gasped at the pain it sent shooting through her head.

"If you hadn't been like _this_ close to my face-" Hermione held her finger and thumb mere millimeters from each other.

"Me! This isn't all my fault, I was trying to wake you!" Draco said defensively. "Would you have preferred it if I had have let you stay in that obviously awful nightmare you were having?

Hermione's expression darkened as she remembered that horrible dream.

_Harry raised a hand._

"_You should learn to respect your superiors."_

_Hermione curled back in terror._

"_No Harry, don't!"_

_Before bringing his hand down he curled it into a fist and began the work that had become a daily ritual._

Hermione heard her own scream from the dream echo around her head, a dark, creeping sense of foreboding washing over her in a sea of dread. An involuntary shudder shook her whole body as she closed her eyes, trying to shake it out. Eventually it stopped and she opened her eyes, looking away from Draco.

"No," she said. "I wouldn't.

"What did you dream about?" Draco asked, an obvious curiousity in his tone. Hermione shook out of her reverie, flicking her gaze up at Draco.

"Nothing," Hermione lied, here eyes fluttering away from his eyes as she did. Draco looked at her uncertainly, not fooled, but decided not to press the matter.

"Fine, well if you're okay-"

"I'm fine," Hermione insisted quickly.

"Good, well I'm going to find Weasley and make him never want to waste my time again-" Before Draco was even half out of his seat, Hermione roughly grabbed his arm, stopping him rather abruptly in his tracks.

"Don't, Malfoy." Draco set a cold, hard stare on her.

"And why not?" Draco enquired, leaning forward to rest his chin on his free hand.

"He's my friend, and he helped me-"

"Yeah, yeah. _And_ he wasted my time. It does _not_ take an hour and a half to get to the Hospital Wing and back, no matter how stupid you are."

"Bet you couldn't have found it in four when you were in your first year," Hermione retaliated.

"Well, Weasley is _not_ in his first year, he has actually – much to my surprise – made it to his seventh year. Still he has yet to return," Draco sneered, checking his watch again. "And it has now been almost two. Though I would give him four, just to prove his incompetence to you."

"Well, maybe he forgot," Hermione suggested.

"Isn't he a great friend? I mean, he obviously cares for you when he believes you to be practically on your death bed, yet still manages to forget to fetch the nurse," Draco said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "And left you passed out with a Malfoy, no-less! He must trust me more than I trust myself."

That comment may have gone over the heads of some, but Hermione caught the jist is the underlying meaning. Hermione tightened her robe around her, making sure she was completely covered.

"You're an arrogant pig, Malfoy," Hermione spat. Draco just smirked cockily.

"But very good at it." Hermione couldn't suppress a smile. The way he was so open with his arrogance – it was laughable. Draco leaned in a little closer.

"Granger-" Draco began, but was suddenly cut off by a loud knocking at the portrait. Draco leaned back and he and Hermione exchanged glances.

"It's about bloody time!" Draco exclaimed before he and Hermione simultaneously got off their couches and walked towards the portrait. Draco reached out the same time as Hermione did, their fingers brushing for a second before Hermione drew back and let him open the portrait. She blushed deeply, but Draco just smirked, making her hate him more than ever.

Hermione looked up smiling as the portrait opened, expecting to see Ron, but instead, McGonagall was standing there, a rather grave look on her face. All traces of a smile were instantly wiped off Hermione's face, as she exchanged another glance with Draco.

"Good morning Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy," McGonagall greeting, turning to each of them in turn. She sounded tired, and looked even more so. The bags under her eyes made her look much older than she was and that expression in her eyes… Hermione had never seen the Deputy Headmistress looking so dull.

"Good morning, professor," Hermione replied, then waited for whatever it was McGonagall had to say to them. Whatever it was, it didn't look good.

"Miss Granger, the Headmaster requests your presence in his office," McGonagall said to Hermione, before turning to Draco. "You might want to come too, Mister Malfoy." For the third time in the last two minutes, Draco and Hermione exchanged perplexed glances. They then followed McGonagall out of the portrait hole, towards Dumbledore's office, the sense of foreboding Hermione felt wash over her earlier becoming a tidal wave for the both of them.

* * *

A/N – Sorry I took so long to update this story! I've been working mainly on my story _Corruptive_, and for those of you who are curious, a new chapter of that should be up fairly soon. Sorry for the delays in updates, but I've got school, stacks of homework, piano(and hopefully very soon, singing) lessons, production auditions and work to fit in as well as writing now! But I will still try to get chapters out as soon as I can! Thanks heaps for putting up with me!

Hope you liked this chapter! Please review!

Marauders Gal


	5. Demoted

Forbidden Attraction

Chapter 5 – Demoted

Disclaimer – This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Summary – H/D. An attraction that is so totally forbidden slowly begins to arise. Lies, deceit, and a stolen kiss shared between the Head Boy and Girl. How far will this forbidden game of attraction go?

Last Chapter - "Miss Granger, the Headmaster requests your presence in his office," McGonagall said to Hermione, before turning to Draco. "You might want to come too, Mister Malfoy." For the third time in the last two minutes, Draco and Hermione exchanged perplexed glances. They then followed McGonagall out of the portrait hole, towards Dumbledore's office, the sense of foreboding Hermione felt wash over her earlier becoming a tidal wave for the both of them.

* * *

As Hermione Granger walked along side Draco Malfoy following Professor McGonagall down the dark, chilly corridors, she felt herself shiver. Not just from the cold, but from this whole situation. She felt something - something bad. Something horrible had happened. And somehow she knew she was right.

_But what on Earth would the Headmaster and the Deputy Headmistress want with Malfoy and I?_

She stole a glance at Draco whose eyes were set straight ahead. He looked deep in thought and by the way his eyes were clouded over, they were not happy thoughts.

It was a silent walk; a long, silent walk. Monotonously long. Hermione didn't once complain though. The atmosphere was way to tense for that. They passed no one as they walked - everyone was outside on such a lovely afternoon. Of course, it was a weekend, meaning there were no classes. For once, Hermione was happy about this.

It was sunny outside but still their breaths rose in a mist before them in the cold, stone hallway. Finally they reached the pair of stone gargoyles guarding Dumbledore's office.

"Peace," McGonagall said, causing the gargoyles to spring to life immediately. Slowly the spiral staircase began to move. McGonagall ushered them on and then followed them onto the moving stairs. Because of McGonagall's impatience, Hermione and Draco were stuck very close together. Uncomfortably but unwilling to protest in front of the Transfiguration teacher, the Heads had to both deal with it.

Finally the staircase ceased its spiraling and they were met with a large wooden door. The brass knocker beckoned them to reach out for it. Draco raised an arm out towards the handle but McGonagall pushed his hand away from behind him. Reaching from in between Draco and Hermione, McGonagall grasped the brass knocker.

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK._

There was quite an uncomfortable silence as the three of them waited awkwardly. McGonagall had moved her arm out from between them, finally granting them some much needed space. They waited silently for almost half a minute with no answer.

Hermione's eyes flicked up and met Draco's. Both were utterly confused; equally perplexed. Suddenly, McGonagall pushed past Draco, forcing him straight into Hermione. His hands flew out to stop himself crashing into her and abruptly found themselves on the wall either side of the Head Girl. Hermione had flinched, now blinking in surprise at Draco, whose face was mere centimeters from hers.

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK._

The noise sounded far away, yet Hermione knew McGonagall was only a step away from them. Draco's eyes searched Hermione's face. He expected anger or fear in her eyes - even distaste - but he was only met with surprise.

Draco was so close to her. Under usual circumstances, she most probably would have slapped or screamed at him. Neither action seemed appropriate, however, in front of the Deputy Headmistress, especially as it was she who had forced them into such an awkward position.

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK._

McGonagall appeared to have grown impatient. Neither the Head Boy nor Head Girl acknowledged this. Draco had the sudden and desperate carnal desire to kiss Hermione; to crash his own lips upon hers as he had done only the other night. Hermione could see this in his eyes and was not sure if she would resist if he did so.

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK._

"Albus?" McGonagall called, bringing Hermione and Draco out of their daze. Draco immediately removed his hands from the wall and turned away from Hermione just as McGonagall span around.

"I trust you can behave yourselves for a few minutes alone?" McGonagall said in a dangerously low tone, telling both Hermione and Draco that consequences would be dire if they even thought about fighting. Both of them nodded; neither had any intention of fighting.

Acknowledging their nods with a curt one of her own, McGonagall turned the knob and slipped through the doorway, closing the door tightly behind her. Silence washed over the pair of them. Hermione played with the sleeve of her robe in a half-hearted attempt to distract herself. Draco gazed up at the walls, observing the cobwebs and dust gathering there.

"So..." Draco tried initiating conversation. "Any idea why we're here?"

Hermione looked up at Draco with a raised eyebrow.

"If I knew that, do you really think I'd be here right now? I don't know if you know this, Malfoy, but I don't willingly choose to be in your presence," Hermione commented coldly.

_Ouch._

That comment stung.

"You don't have to lie, Granger," Draco suggested with a smirk. "Denial will get you no-where."

"Neither will arrogance," Hermione retorted.

"It's gotten me this far."

"And exactly how far have you gone, Malfoy? Further into the depths of your own Pureblooded, male-dominating dream world? Get a grip Malfoy, it's the 21st century."

"I've gone much further than I thought I would and plan on going further," Draco hissed, eyeing Hermione intently.

"Don't even think of it, Malfoy. I'm off the market," Hermione claimed, not meeting his eyes. Draco stared at her in bewilderment.

"Oh don't even try to tell me for one moment that you are still committed to that two-timing son of a-"

"He's my boyfriend, what did you expect?" Hermione defended. Draco's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"You're kidding, right? Granger, he tried to _rape_ you," Draco said forcing much seriousness into his voice.

"Don't be ridiculous. You don't know what you saw, Malfoy," Hermione muttered, looking away from him.

"Don't know what I saw? Granger, the picture was fairly clear to me. Potter straddling you atop your own bed, you crying and screaming in terror as he reached down for the waistband of your pants-"

"Stop!" Hermione ordered angrily. Draco however, took no notice.

"You squirming crying out in pain as he hits you repeatedly across the face-"

"Stop it now, Malfoy!" Hermione's eyes were brimming with tears now that shone in the dim light of the stairwell.

"His frustration as he fumbles with your pants, unable to pull them off with one hand in his disorientated state. Deciding he must remove one hand from your mouth, you scream-"

"I told you to stop!" Hermione screamed and lunged at him. Draco dodged the attack and Hermione went flying past him. She suddenly found herself losing her balance and she began to fall. The gargoyles at the bottom of the high staircase welcomed her as she began her descent.

Hermione let out a strangled cry.

Draco's hand flew out and grasped her wrist tightly. Hermione body came to an abrupt stop. She stared wide-eyed and shocked at Draco, who smirked at her.

"And just as I saved you from Potter, I am again here to save you from yourself."

Draco, with a sharp jerk of Hermione's wrist, he pulled the Head Girl against his chest. Hermione gasped at the sudden action, out of breath from the fall she had almost taken.

"What, not even a thank you?" Draco whispered in her ear. Hermione was not afraid or intimidated, but felt somehow that she should be. Still, she did not speak to him.

"Well I guess I'll just have to take my prize myself," Draco smirked, and, without warning, pressed his lips against hers. Hermione almost gasped in shock. Of all the things she had expected, this was definitely not one of them.

Draco began skillfully moving his lips along hers, not stopping because Hermione had not reacted. Hermione tried to pull away, but Draco was more powerful than her, holding them together with his strong arms. Hermione took several steps backwards and her back hit the stone wall. Hermione opened her mouth in surprise and a small noise escaped her lips. Draco took this to his advantage, using her shocked state to deepen the kiss.

The moment Draco's tongue passed thought her lips, Hermione had to hold back a moan. Her arms suddenly found their way around Draco's neck, his own already snaked around her waist. Hermione's eyes fluttered closed as she stopped resisting him at once.

The fact that he was a Slytherin flew out of her head. As did the facts that he was an arrogant bastard and hated her guts. She forgot completely that he was Draco Malfoy and not for one second did she realise that they were still outside the Headmaster's office.

Suddenly, the noise of someone fumbling with the door knob on the other side broke them instantly apart. Both their heads immediately shot towards the door, pretending - with flushed cheeks and heavy breath - that nothing what-so-ever out of the ordinary just happened.

McGonagall's face appeared in the doorway. She looked no happier than she had before, yet thankfully, for their sake, did not pick up on the scene she had just walked in on.

"Professor Dumbledore will see you now," McGonagall said, opening the door for them. Hermione didn't even look at Draco as she passed into the Headmasters office and walked towards his desk. Draco silently followed her.

"I'll wait for them outside, Albus," McGonagall said, closing them in the room. The Headmaster, who was seated behind his desk, did not even nod in acknowledgement. He gazed down at his desk, his eyes clouded in deep thought. They held no twinkle today. He was tired and troubled. The dark bags under his eyes showed his students that. As Hermione and Draco slowly sat down opposite him in their own chairs, Draco could keep the silence no longer.

"You wanted to see us, sir?" Draco asked, more politely than Hermione expected. Finally Dumbledore looked up.

"Ah yes, you are just the two I was looking for," Dumbledore said, forcing a grim smile on his ageing face. "I'm afraid the news I am about to bring is neither happy nor good."

Hermione allowed herself a quick glance at Draco who was already looking at her in perplexity.

"Do you remember the rules I gave you at the beginning of the year?" Dumbledore asked. "Rules concerning the new Common Room?"

"How could we forget?" Draco murmured under his breath. Dumbledore continued as though he had not heard him.

"A few of these rules have been breached."

Hermione deliberately did not look at Draco.

"Breached, sir?" She said unsurely.

"Yes, Miss Granger, breached. And some of them are quite serious ones," Dumbledore told them.

"Like what?" Draco spat, his manners gone instantly.

"Like having other students in your Common Room, Mister Malfoy," Dumbledore turned to Hermione. "Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter."

Hermione's mind reeled, desperately wondering what else he knew.

"Having another student in your bedroom out of the rostered time," Dumbledore continued, still looking at Hermione, who flushed a deep shade of red. "Or having the Head Boy in the Head Girl's dormitory." Dumbledore glanced at Draco now.

"Sir, it was necessary," Draco began defending. "She was in troub-"

"I do not need excuses, Mister Malfoy. This rule has been enforced upon you since your first year. By your seventh I would have thought you to be more responsible than that," Dumbledore said coldly.

"Sorry sir. We won't do it again, we swear it," Hermione apologized quickly.

"I know you won't. As of tomorrow you will both be stripped of your Head Duties. I want all your belongings to be packed up and gone to your respective House dormitories by noon. And not a minute later."

Hermione's eyes were wide in shock. Everything she had wished for since her first year had just been mercilessly taken away from her. She had blown everything in a day for her boyfriend, her friend and an arrogant prat.

"Stripped of our Head Duties," Hermione repeated numbly, staring at Dumbledore as though he were a mad man.

"That is correct, Miss Granger."

Even Draco was quiet.

"Surely this is a little extreme, Professor-"

"Miss Granger, you and Mister Malfoy have breached some of the most serious rules I enforced upon you earlier this year. What is extreme is your sudden desire to not abide by them," Dumbledore's face softened in disappointment.

"I'm ashamed of you, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said, causing Hermione to immediately look down in shame. "And you, Mister Malfoy. I thought you had become more responsible in recent years. Apparently I was mistaken."

Draco had half a mind to mention his father, but decided it possibly wasn't the best idea in the world.

"Anything else, Professor?" Draco shot at him, trying to contain his anger.

"Yes," Dumbledore said.

_Of course!_ Draco thought, resisting the temptation to roll his eyes.

"Although you have breached my rules, I am not going to rid you of duty completely. After a very long chat, Professors McGonagall, Snape and I have decided to change some of the rules this year."

Hermione suddenly perked up.

"We still value you both highly as students and are willing to offer you the positions of Vice Head Boy and Vice Head Girl."

Hermione and Draco sat there stunned. In their minds they were both unsure.

_Do I really want this position? _Hermione wondered.

_Do I want to be second to someone else!_ Draco thought angrily.

"Actually, it wasn't an offer, it was an order. From tomorrow, if asked, you are both Vice Heads. Do you understand?" Dumbledore asked. Hermione nodded slowly but Draco did nothing.

"Who will be replacing us?" Draco asked harshly. Hermione was immediately interested. She hadn't even thought of their replacements.

"I'm glad you asked me that. As Professors Snape and McGonagall fell it would be unfair to strip Slytherin and Gryffindor of its Head's status, we've decided on another two from your houses."

Hermione immediately sorted through her fellow Housemates in her mind.

_Lavender, Parvarti..._

Draco, too, took the time to think of his replacement.

_If they pick Crabbe or Goyle-_

"Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson."

Hermione and Draco's jaws dropped.

"What!" Hermione gasped.

"This is insane!" Draco exclaimed.

"You can _not_ be serious!" Hermione said incredulously.

"Oh I am being quite serious, Miss Granger," Dumbledore stated. "Mister Potter and Miss Parkinson were next in line after the both of you from the start."

Hermione and Draco stared open-mouthed at the Headmaster.

"You want _me_ to be second to _Potter!_" Draco shouted. "Are you out of your _mind!_"

"Mister Malfoy, I would appreciate it if you kept your voice down in my office." Draco was seething.

"Is there anything else, Headmaster?" Draco said in a quieter voice between gritted teeth.

"No, that is all." With that, Dumbledore began shuffling through papers on his desk, ignoring the pair completely. Neither of them moved immediately. Too shocked at what had just happened, they sat there in silence.

Draco was the first to move. He roughly pulled the chair out from underneath himself, pushing it childishly into the desk. It clattered noisily against it, causing Hermione to flinch. Dumbledore, however, seemed to not even realise they were still in his office. Hermione slowly stood up from her chair and pushed it in in a much more mature fashion. She followed the angry now-Vice Head Boy as he raged towards the door. He opened it with much more force than what was necessary, scaring a tired-looking McGonagall on the other side.

"Good Heavens, Mister Malfoy!" McGonagall gasped. Draco stopped in his tracks, forgetting that the old woman had been waiting outside for them.

"Sorry Professor," Draco lied and made a move to slide past her. McGonagall, however, had other plans.

"Oh no, Mister Malfoy. Miss Granger and yourself must stay here a while longer."

Hermione had made it to the doorway now, looking over Draco's shoulder in interest.

"We must discuss a few vital topics to do with your new positions. However, this must wait for a few minutes whilst I discuss something with Professor Dumbledore." McGonagall pushed passed them into the Headmasters office then ushered them out the door.

Begrudgingly, Draco obeyed, stalking into the stairwell with an exaggerated sigh. McGonagall raised an eyebrow which Hermione caught. As the Vice Head Girl followed him, she smiled apologetically for Draco's manners or lack there-of. McGonagall closed the door behind her. Hermione turned on Draco at once.

"Why did you have to be such a prat?" Hermione exclaimed angrily.

"Granger, he just _demoted _us, placing us second to _Potter _and _Parkinson_, for Merlin's sake! Can you honestly tell me you're not angry!" Draco yelled.

"I can honestly tell you that it's completely _your_ fault for getting us into this mess," Hermione threw at him.

"_My fault! _Potty and Weasel are _your_ friends, Granger, notmine," Draco retorted.

"Yes and on both accounts it was _you_ who let them into _our_ Common Room," Hermione spat in defense.

"Potter forced his way through, Granger," Draco began, trying not to get too angry.

"He was inebriated, Malfoy. The least you could have done was shut the portrait in his face."

"Oh, so now it's _my_ fault your boyfriend tried to rape you!" Draco exclaimed incredulously.

"_I_ didn't let him in," Hermione murmured stubbornly.

"And I suppose you're going to blame me for letting Weasley in as well?"

Hermione looked at Draco as though challenging him to ask her why she shouldn't.

"Okay Granger. Next time you pass out in a corridor and your over-protective friend wants to help you, I'll just tell him to get lost!" Draco yelled.

"Fine!" Hermione shouted back.

"Fine," Draco added. He knew this argument they were having was incredibly childish but he was not about to lose it to a Mudblood. Hermione slumped down the wall on the second step, leaning against cold stone. Draco still stood with his back casually against the wall. He looked down on Hermione, still above her though he was a few steps below.

"Tired, Mudblood?" Draco teased.

"Of your voice," Hermione retorted nastily, staring at the stone wall opposite her.

"You're on fire today, Granger," Draco laughed.

"Don't test my patience, Malfoy," Hermione warned.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Draco said fakely, smiling sweetly at her. Hermione shot him her own sarcastic smile before rolling her eyes and continuing to gaze at the wall. It was a few moments before either of them spoke again.

"How did Dumbledore even find out about that anyway?" Draco asked suddenly.

Hermione frowned, wondering the exact same thing.

* * *

A/N – YAY! Finally I can submit this chapter! I've been working heavily on this for a few days and have finally found a computer that I can type it up on! Very happy about that! Sorry this took so long, I dropped this story a while ago and I got a new idea the other week. Hopefully you like it! I can actually say now that it has a very interesting and original plot line! Stay turned, I'll submit more hopefully within a week! It's winter break so I've got plenty of time on my hands!

And for those of you who read my story _Corruptive_, another chapter of that should be up soon! (Sorry for the delay!)

Please review. I'm open for all constructive criticism, comments and suggestions.

Marauders Gal


End file.
